1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system and method for conditioning the temperature of at least one fluid stream that is passed through a fuel cell stack.
2. Background Art
It is generally well known that a number of fuel cells are joined together to form a fuel cell stack. Such a stack generally provides electrical power in response to electrochemically converting hydrogen and oxygen. It is also generally well know that membranes of each fuel cell are kept moist to facilitate performance and to prevent damage. Conventional systems deliver water in the air and hydrogen streams to ensure that such membranes are kept moist. While it is important to ensure that membranes are kept moist, too much water particularly in the liquid phase, in the air and hydrogen streams may lead to inefficient operation of the fuel cells in the stack.
Liquid water may be delivered to the membranes or inlets of the fuel cell stack if the air and hydrogen streams experience temperature loss prior to being delivered to the fuel cell stack. The membranes of the fuel cell stack may experience a shortage of water if the temperature of the air and hydrogen streams increase prior to being delivered to the fuel cell stack.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and a method for conditioning the temperature of the hydrogen and air streams that are delivered to the fuel cell stack.